The present invention relates to radiation-sensitive materials capable of forming a uniform film by an easy, inexpensive spin coating method.
For forming a thin film of an inorganic resist material, taking advantage of a photosensitivity of a thin film of an amorphous chalcogenide, a vacuum technique such as vacuum evaporation or sputtering has been necessitated as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 27137/1981. However, these so-called dry processes have defects that an expensive apparatus and a troublesome operation are necessitated, that a long time is required for forming the film and that the productivity is insufficient. On the other hand, organic resists comprising an organic polymer material have been used widely, since they are capable of forming a uniform, excellent coating film by an easy, inexpensive spin coating method. The development of an inorganic resist material capable of forming a film by a simple coating method has eagerly been demanded, since it has a high durability to oxygen plasma and a high photo absorbance unlike the organic resist materials.
An inorganic resist material comprising a polytungstate which satisfies the above-mentioned demands has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 114081/1985.
However, the inorganic resist material comprising the polytungstate has a defect that its sensitivity to radiations is slightly lower than that of the ordinary organic resists.